The Resurrection in the Remains
This is the fifth episode of the eleventh season of Bones and part one of the crossover with Sleepy Hollow. Summary It's Halloween time at The Jeffersonian, as the team gets a surprise visit from newly minted FBI Agent Abbie Mills (guest star Nicole Beharie) and Ichabod Crane (guest star Tom Mison), who have traveled from Sleepy Hollow to claim a headless body already under investigation by Brennan and her team. The new foursome must figure out how to work together to discover who the 200-year-old headless corpse is, and how it is linked to a contemporary murder victim. Meanwhile, Booth and Brennan come up with the ultimate Halloween pranks to play on each other. Synopsis Cast Main Cast: *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *James Aubrey- John Boyd Intern of the Week *Michael Grant Terry as Wendell Bray Guest Cast *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Abbie Mills *Dash Dobrofsky as Chris *Malcolm David Kelley as Preston *Sean Patrick Thomas as Dr. John Cruz *Mike Faiola as Joel Brown *Justin Miles as Martin Alcott Featured Music Notes This episode is the first of a two-part crossover with the supernatural show Sleepy Hollow. The story concludes in the Sleepy Hollow episode "Dead Men Tell No Tales" (However, the Bones side of the crossover is mostly standalone, although the Sleepy Hollow episode both follows up the fate of the corpse of General William Howe and is a part of the show's current struggle against Pandora). This episode raises the possibility that Bones and Sleepy Hollow share a universe, which would mean that, despite Brennan's skepticism, magic, demons, witches, angels, gods and the undead are all real. It's also possible that this episode is not canon to the Bones universe. In the Season 9 premiere, The Secrets in the Proposal, Hodgins mentions to Angela that their DVR is set to record Sleepy Hollow. Given this episode, it is not logical that he is referring to any adaptation of the short story "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" by Washington Irving, since the showrunners of Sleepy Hollow confirmed before the show premiered that the story was never written in-universe (hence Abby not having heard of Ichabod Crane or the Headless Horseman before encountering them in person). Quotes *'Aubrey': She made you think you were eating human brain, so the only appropriate response is to make her think she's eating something worse. Booth: Like what? Aubrey: I'm thinking...well, I hate soy cheese. Booth: She already eats that stuff. Aubrey: Oh. Well, then she's in her own personal hell, there's nothing I can do. *'Wendell': Now we have to go through all of it evidence to find General Howe's skull. Hodgins: Yeah, that's where the fun is! I'm as excited as a little boy on Christmas morning! '''Cam: '''That makes me feel just a little bad for Michael Vincent. Gallery BONES ep1105-sc03 019 hires1.jpg BONES ep1105-sc03 446 hires1.jpg Bones ep1105-sc24 001 hires1.jpg Bones ep1105-sc24 177 hires1.jpg Bones ep1105-sc24 193 hires1.jpg BONES ep1105-sc29 055 hires1.jpg Bones ep1105-sc44 178 hires1.jpg Bones-ep1105 sc13 0045a hires1.jpg Bones-ep1105 sc23 0067 hires1.jpg Bones-ep1105 sc23 0205a hires1.jpg Bones-ResurrectionRemains scene14 0064 hires1.jpg Bones-ResurrectionRemains scene19 0102 hires1.jpg Video Gallery Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes